Accurate detection and tracking of target objects is essential to mission critical maneuvers such as rendezvous (docking) or target avoidance to prevent collision. Whether docking the space shuttle, avoiding air traffic or navigating streets in low light or adverse conditions, target detection and tracking can be essential to avoid damage to a vehicle or other platform or loss of life.
Accordingly, it is desirable to be able to detect and track the position of a target relative to the position of a moving platform. In addition, it is desirable to be able to detect and track the platform's position with respect to a target to be avoided. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.